This invention relates to anti-short bushings.
One common type of anti-short bushing, called a "red head", is a plastic piece that can be slipped into the open end of a flexible armored cable between the spirally wound metal sheath and the wires carried within the sheath, to prevent shorting.
Red heads typically are formed either as one piece or as two separate pieces that must both be inserted into the end of the cable. It is known to provide red heads with ridges, barbs, or other projections to resist the removal of the red head, once inserted.